


Over the limit

by Konnerkris



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: M/M, Nonsense
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-29
Updated: 2019-05-29
Packaged: 2020-03-27 13:34:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19013956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Konnerkris/pseuds/Konnerkris
Summary: Kirk rallies Sulu to get their boss fired.





	Over the limit

“Did you hear about Reg?” Chekov asked Sulu as he bit into a carrot stick, the snap muffled by the hub-hub of the busy office café.

“I didn’t see him at his desk this morning. Is he sick or something?” Sulu asked back.

“Rumour has it he was arrested.”

“What?” 

The way Chekov dipped his next stick into the humus made Sulu a little horny and he resolved that he needed to get laid ASAP.

“Apparently he was caught over the limit.” Chekov said scandalised. 

“It doesn’t surprise me if I'm honest. He was always eating those doughnuts.” Sulu returned.

“Well, He’s got a week to lower his body fat percentage or it's six months in prison.”

“I don’t know how anyone could get close to the limit anyway it's just reckless.”

“Indeed.”

Chekov finished his carrot sticks and Sulu his carbon neutral organic coconut water and the two headed off back to their separate floors.

Sulu wasn’t back from break fifteen minutes before Kirk started bothering him.

“What do you want Jim?” Sulu asked the blond as he half sat half leant on Sulu’s desk.

“McCoy is busting my balls again.” Kirk said, exasperated.

“McCoy is always busting your balls! He’s always busting everyone's balls! He is the boss after all.”

“Yeah but he seems to bust my balls more that everyone else's.”

“That’s because you’re his assistant.” Sulu explains the obvious. “And if I hear the word balls come out of your mouth one more time, I'm gonna staple your lips shut.” Sulu picked up his blue stapler from the desk for emphasis.

“Kinky!” Kirk winked at the younger man and Sulu rolled his eyes. “You know I’ve thought up a cunning plan to rid grumpy old McCoy one and for all.”

“Please go tell someone else.” Sulu begged of the blond.

“I was thinking.” Kirk ignored the dark-haired man, “We could sneak calories into his food until he gets above the limit and then call the police on him. Even if he gets his percentage back down after the warning he’ll be too disgraced to remain in charge.”

“That’s literally the most stupid thing you have ever Said.” Sulu deadpanned. “And last week at the pub you suggested we steel a star ship, which you would captain and I would pilot!”

“Hey, I’d make a great captain.”

“With the size of your head you wouldn’t fit past the shuttle-bay doors.”

“Rude!” Kirk retorted but he still had that easy grin on his face.

“I’ll make you a deal. If you help me out, I’ll suck you off.”

Sulu was about to decline but stopped himself. He was really horny after all and Kirk was quite nice to look at. Nice clear sky, blue eyes, a nice body from what he could see under Kirk’s shirt and nice, plush lips. Good for blowjobs Sulu reckoned. And kissing.

“Ok.” Sulu agreed easily.

“Really?” Kirk asked surprised.

“Yeah.”

“Awesome.” Kirks grin grew into a full-blown smile. “I’ll tell you something for free. Mr Grumpy Bones is in a holo meeting for the next half an hour. Wanna take an unsanctioned break and let be suck you off in the toilets?”

“Fuck yeah.” 

The plan to fatten McCoy failed miserably but from then on Sulu and Kirk had plenty of office sex and sometimes sex at their apartments too.

And whenever Kirk would complain about work Sulu just stuffed his cock in the blond’s mouth witch both shut him up and made him seem to enjoy his job a lot more.

～完～


End file.
